Svetocha
Origins Vampires have always had a thing for their human counterparts - perhaps because they themselves were also once humans. Therefore, as long as vampires have been around, so have halfbreeds. However, there have only ever been one hundred and twenty eight (128) Svetocha ever born, within the many thousands of years that vampires have been around. That's roughly one (1) every one hundred and seventeen years (117)! Nobody knows why the female offspring of vampires are so rare. Female halfbloods of wolves survive perfectly fine, are just as common as the male half bloods and live long, healthy lives. For some reason that nobody can explain, this is not the case with svetocha, however. In the modern day (2012), only three Svetocha are known to live - a record in itself, as there have never been more than two svetocha ever recorded to be living during the same time period. General Description Svetocha are incredibly rare female part-vampires. They do not necessarily have a vampire as a close relative, and for some svetocha, the vampire element of the family can be traced right back to the middle ages. However, once the gene is introduced into the family, it will be carried through the blood forever more regardless of the race of the parents, even if it does not always present itself in every generation, and may skip several generations completely. For example, a mother could be completey human, having missed out on the Svetocha gene, and even though her partner is also human, the child could be born svetocha. Likewise, a child could have a svetocha mother, vampire or dhampir father and still be born human. The svetocha gene pool is a bit hit and miss, to say the least, and it's more a matter of random chance or pot luck whether you inherit the gene or not. Because of this, Svetocha are incredibly rare and only one female in every ten million born throughout the entire world, is born a Svetocha. And of this one in every ten million, only one in every ten of these Svetocha survives to ‘bloom’ at the age of 25. This makes a Svetocha's survival rate 100,000,000 (one hundred million) to 1! As it is, there are currently only 3 known Svetocha in the entire world - Francesca Calvierri, Isobel Calvierri and Anna Williams. There may, of course, be more out there, who have chosen to keep their identities secret, but considering the survival rate of svetochas, it is highly unlikely. The Aspect and Blooming Svetocha appear to be ordinary humans, and standing in a crowd, you would not be able to pick out a Svetocha from a normal human woman, unless they are using their aspect. When she summons her aspect (usually when she shows an extreme emotion of either anger or fear), blonde streaks will slide through a Svetocha’s hair (if she is dark haired), or black streaks (if she is light haired) and her canine teeth will grow more ‘fang-like’, though they are nowhere near as long or vicious looking as a proper vampire’s, and barely even touch her bottom lip (unless she actually wants others to see them – usually as a warning.) Sometimes, but not always, she may snarl in an almost feline way, as a warning to others – though this is usually as a VERY last resort. Strengths: When they have ‘bloomed’, the svetocha are stronger, faster and more dangerous to a vampire than the normal djampir (male part-vampires). Their blood is toxic, and they can even kill a vampire by being in the same room as one. They are also much faster, stronger and more powerful than a normal male djampir. Weaknesses: 'Blooming’ only takes place when a Svetocha reaches the age of 25 – IF she survives that long. Because before they have bloomed, the Svetocha’s blood is able to give a jolt of power to any vampire that bites her…so, vampire of all ages (and even some djampir) hunt Svetocha, trying to kill and drain them before they bloom. Also she faces the daily struggle of keeping her 'bloodhunger' in check. (Djampir suffer from the bloodhunger too, but they find it much easier and more manageable than Svetocha.) When she smells blood that is not her own, a Svetocha, unless properly able to control her bloodhunger, will go into a frenzy (rather like sharks when they smell blood in the water). She will lash out and sink her teeth into the throat of whoever's blood she has smelt, and will literally live up to the vampire part of her nature, sucking their blood until they pass out or die. The idea of this happening not only disgusts the Svetocha, who will do everything they can to keep this bloodhunger at bay (even though sometimes when they are weak, injured or sick, the temptation and the urge just become too strong and they drink the blood of another to restore their health), but also drinking too much blood will cause them to become more vampire than human. Once they start, they won't be able to stop drinking from the blood of others - they will become addicted - and also they will slowly become allergic to any form of light and heat, especially sunlight, moonlight and fire. Category:Svetocha Category:Vampire